


A darker Time (Book 2)

by Severidechicago1751



Series: Fired Hearts series [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Gen, Infertility, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severidechicago1751/pseuds/Severidechicago1751
Summary: This book picks up 10 years later the twins Andy and Alex are 10 and Casey Severide is 5. Kelly and Steph have been married ten years, they want to have another baby, but they are having fertility problems. Will their relationship make it through or will they face darker times and lose each other and the family they have created?





	1. prologue

Steph POV

I sighed thinking how we had a hard time getting pregnant, with little Casey I thought about how we wanted another child.  
We both faced so much the attack of Hadley, after we had gotten together after I went through 911 and lost my fiancée. Then we found out we were pregnant with the twins and we were married our love was a true whirlwind and a true love story but now we faced more challenges.  
We were together 5 years before Casey came along and now we were trying again, we had 3 miscarriages so far and it caused so much stress, we fought but came together stronger. But I blamed him at times, I blamed myself but then I also felt like he blamed me too. I feared he would one day leave, but he promised he never would.  
Alex and Andy ran into the kitchen.  
"Mom mom!!" They both yelled pulling me from my thoughts and memories.  
I then heard Casey laughing and chasing them, as Kelly walked in having taught at the academy today.  
"Daddy!!!" Casey squealed running to him.  
I wiped my eyes and pushed forward pretending I was fine as I smiled.  
"How was the academy today baby?" I faked a smile.  
"Great!!" Kelly smiled has he picked up Casey, I watched smiling I was so in love but so afraid to lose him.


	2. Chapter 1

Steph POV

Today was a long day the twins had kept us up late that night them having nightmares. They had seen a news feed about a fire and worried about Kelly and I going on shift today.  
"OK auntie Cindy is picking you up tonight and you are staying there mom and dad will see you tomorrow OK." I smiled watching Kelly talk to the kids.   
We kissed the kids goodbye and headed to work ourselves I felt his arm slide around me as I settled against him.  
"I know its been hard on us babe trying and getting negative tests, maybe we should stop for awhile and let things happen." I felt his arm tight around me.  
"Mmm hmm ya that's a good idea." Kelly agreed he was so quiet I knew something was bothering him.

I sighed and stopped him we were almost to the doors.  
"OK talk to me, I love you but I am so afraid that cause of this, having a harder time getting pregnant again I am going to lose you." My eyes searched his as he sighed.  
"We have 2 boys and 1 little girl ya it would be nice to add to the family, but maybe it's the job your doing that is hindering us to keep a pregnancy." Kelly sighed she knew he hated what he just said.  
"What wait so your saying the miscarriage is my fault cause I want to keep working?" I looked in his eyes as he looked away.  
"No all I am saying is maybe you should consider taking time off if we want to make it work to get pregnant again, that maybe the stress is to much. I mean we talked once about you being a stay at home mom." He watched as her body tensed.  
"I said it and you said no that you don't want me to give up my job and what I do and now you do?!" I glared at him.  
"I don't know I mean maybe it would help less stress for us both." Kelly watched me then I couldn't help it I just slapped him hard to the face and stormed in.  
Kelly sighed walking in as Casey talked to him.

Kelly POV

"Wait so you asked her to give up the job and kinda came across as blaming her for losing the last baby?" He looked at me like I lost my mind.  
"Well kinda but I didn't mean it that way, but honestly Casey she was 14 weeks along then I got injured she was so stressed, she had the kids and me then she was working here and she lost the baby." "She should have been resting just focusing on the kids not the job to." I hated how the words tasted coming from my mouth who was this man I was turning into.  
The tones rang out as we headed out on a call.  
As we got back to the station, a girl walked in ya she was pretty but I am married granted life we complicated it seemed. The girl introduced herself as a new firefighter I began to show her around as Casey was busy.  
"So this is the change out room we hang our gear in here at the end of every shift." I smiled being nice.  
"I bet fun happens in here to." She spoke and walked toward me her hands on my shoulders.  
I stepped back and she had me corner,  
"Oh lieutenant no need to be scared I see how your checking me out, like you haven't seen a girl before." Her hands slide down my body as I tried to pull away her lips were on mine and I tried to pull away when I heard her voice.

Steph POV

What the hell was I seeing my husband's lips on another woman the girl just walked in the door.  
"What the hell Kelly!!" I screamed "your married to me and we have children at home." I sighed and realized the worst I was losing him, he blamed me for not staying at home for the last pregnancy and that I lost the baby. I wasn't good enough for him anymore was I, I can't give him the baby he wants maybe I should just let him go.  
I walked out of the change out room in tears as I laid my wedding ring on the table where he sat, I heard him yell for me and run out to pick up my ring as the tones rang out for a call for ambo. We headed out I left my heart in his hands and now it was broken.

Kelly POV

Shit shit shit was all I could think I shoved the girl off of me and glared.  
"I am married and what you did was wrong I will have you transferred out." I ran out and picked up the rings on the table my heart sank as I watched ambo pull out of the station sirens blaring.  
"Dammit!!!" I screamed as Casey walked over with gabby. I explained everything how she came on to me, gabby just glared at me and Casey sighed.  
"OK we will get this fixed and worked out we all know you still love her." Casey gave my shoulder a squeeze as the next thing I heard made me realize I may lose my chance.

Squad 3 truck 81 engine 51 ambos 42 and 53 respond to a MVA involving ambo 61 paramedics injured.

My heart stopped I need to get to her I couldn't lose her we needed to fix this!

I ran to the squad as we got in taking off to the scene as we rolled up ambo was on its roof, there was glass everywhere and there she was lying in the passenger seat out cold and bleeding. My heart stopped I felt like I couldn't breath.


	3. Chapter 2

Steph POV:

I couldn't believe he kissed her, had he wanted to move on for awhile now? I was in pain so much pain I couldn't focus. Then I heard a voice I remembered to well it was Shay.  
She was holding a baby girl in her arms I smiled.  
"Is that her?" I reached out to hold her as Shay was smiling.  
Shay stroked the lil girls cheek.  
"That kiss mean nothing, he loves you with everything he is." She smiled.   
Shay rocked the little girl she had never answered my question about the baby, we watched what unfolded in front of us.

Casey POV:  
The guys and I had gotten Brett free as she was trying to help with steph. Steph wasn't breathing she had no pulse and I remember I dropped to my knees and started CPR, in minutes severide was there and he shoved me off of her and was pushed hard on her chest tears were running down his face as he hastily tried to revive his wife of 10 years.  
We loaded her in ambo as the other medics took over it took Hermann and I to pull Kelly away.  
"Let's get to med! Kelly she is going to make it, you have to believe that she is going to live." I tried to shake him, he was a wreck as he turned on the new female that just joined our station and lost his cool, he began just screaming.

Kelly's POV:

She was dying, well actually at this point she was dead, my wife was dead how was I going to tell my kids that their mother died. My body was numb as I glared at the brunette that had her lips on mine before this nightmare and I marched over.  
"You are done do you hear me, I am having to transferred from this station and you will never work in this city again, you don't go kissing married men and ruining lives." I glared at this girl as she began to cry.  
She kept saying she didn't know I was married and that she thought I liked her when I lost it even worse.  
"I love my wife you came in just after a fight. How could you not know I was married are you blind did you not see my ring. Did you not see hers?!?" I lost it that's when I felt Casey shove me into my truck and we started for med I was holding steph's rings in my hand they didn't belong here, they belonged on her finger. I put my head down as I began to sob our fight playing in my head her eyes the sadness the hurt, I felt bile rise in my throat thinking of all the things I said to her.  
As we pulled into med everyone was silent sitting in the waiting area.

Steph POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes as Shay stood beside me.  
He has loved you since the day he met you. I heard her speak as she took the little girl from my arms as another lil one joined her at her knees.  
The little girl smiled at me as I knelt down.  
"Well hello and what's your name little one." I smiled at her dark black hair and beautiful blue eyes man she looked like Kelly.  
"I'm Katherine Elizabeth Severide." She smiled as she hugged me.  
She was so beautiful I couldn't believe it this was our daughter. Little Katie he had wanted to name a baby girl after she sister. I stared at her sweet face as I heard giggles in the distance.  
"That's my sister Isabelle kelliah she is waiting for me to come play." Katie smiled as she hugged me again so tight.  
"I can't wait to meet you again mommy and tell daddy we love him OK." With that she ran off and I looked at Shay so confused.  
Shay softly giggled.  
"I am holding gabby and Casey's daughter that she hasn't found out she is having yet and well that was one of the baby girls that are growing inside of you that just ran off." Shay smiled as tears fell and I felt tears running down my cheeks as well. I stood as I felt a hand help me up I turned to come face to face with Andy Darden, Kelly's best friend.   
"It's time to go." He smiled. The room got bright I thanked them both as I heard them yell to tell Kelly they love him.  
I was pregnant again and Kelly and I were going to have twin daughters.

Kelly's POV:

It was taking forever when Will Halstead finally walked out.  
"She is alive, it was touch and go for awhile we removed a small part of her liver and were able to repair the other bleeds." He smiled. "Her and the babies are doing well and recovering." He looked as me as I looked at him almost clueless.  
"Babies?!?!" I felt light headed. As I heard him speak again.  
"Yes, Kelly your wife is very early in her pregnancy with twins. An OB consult will be by later as her levels are low and she is at risk for miscarriage but we have been giving her hormones to help her levels to maintain the pregnancy." Will smiled "she is in room 265 and should be waking up soon." He clasped my shoulder as he walked away, I felt weak in the knees I almost lost everything my wife, my children cause of our fight cause of things I said.  
I felt Casey at my side almost holding me up as we walked into her room and there she was, so pale and fragile her hand resting protectively on her still flat stomach, I couldn't help it as I colapsed and sobbed. How the hell was I going to fix this, where in the hell do I even start?


	4. Chapter 3

Steph POV

I shifted so slightly my hand was resting on my stomach and I heard soft cries to my left, as I turned my head I saw my husband sitting there is body wracked with sobs his hand clasping mine, my rings on his chain around his neck.  
I softly touched his cheek as he jerked his head up looking in my eyes, his cheeks streaked with tears his eyes red from sobbing, he looked exhausted.  
I smiled ever so slightly as I caressed his jaw.  
"Hey baby." I whispered as he shifted his body his lips now on mine his hand cupping my cheek.  
"I thought I lost you!" His voice above a whisper, "I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had lost you our final words being a fight and your final sight of me being kissed by someone else." He sobbed again.  
"She kissed me steph I didn't kiss her, I didn't even think I was flirting I only love you and only ever will." He rambled his body trembling.  
"Honey honey!! Shhh I know." I smiled as nuzzled him close.  
"Why don't you lay down with me and our daughters." I smiled remembering meeting them his eyes locking with mine.  
"Baby they could be like Andy and Alex one of each." He smiled his hand resting on my stomach as I shook my head.   
"No its two baby girls I met them, they were with Shay and Andy and Shay was holding Casey and Gabby's daughter that she is pregnant with." I watched as he held his breath, he looked away so slightly.  
"You saw Andy and Shay?" He sounded so sad "did you see Eric again." He whispered mentioning the name of my dead fiancée, I had seen him only one other time when Kelly almost lost me early in our relationship.  
"No baby just our girls, shay, Andy and the dawsey baby." I smiled as he chuckled slightly, Dawson and Casey had been married almost 2 years now but the dawsey nickname stuck.  
"I was that close to losing you again wasn't I?" He questioned softly as tears fell.  
I wiped his eyes and kissed him, Andy told me it was time to come back, cause they don't want me up there cause you need me, our kids need me and our babies need me." I softly caressed my stomach as he just curled into me.  
"I'm sorry I said the things I did, I don't blame you I don't want you giving up what you do, but please will you take a desk til you can't work, I don't want to risk you or the girls'."he sighed hating to ask I smiled and kissed him.  
" OK I'll take a desk, till the OB says I can't work, cause I don't wanna lose Katie or belle either. " he smiled at the mention of the names. "Katherine elizabeth and isabelle" he smiled as he said the names.  
"Isabelle kelliah." I finished, he looked at me. "Why kelliah?" He caressed my jaw.  
"It's a different version of Kelly and I think our daughter should have her daddy's name." I smiled as the tears ran down his cheeks, he kissed me softly.  
"I love you more then you will ever know." He smiled as we heard voices coming down the hall.  
Andy and Alex came running in them both hugging me close and Cindy walked in with lil Casey.  
He started to cry just clinging to me tight and I rubbed his back trying to calm him.  
"Mommy I don't want you to die like auntie Shay and uncle Andy." He cried against my shoulder as I rocked him telling him I wasn't going anywhere.  
Andy and Alex both clung to me after words Casey curled on my stomach.  
They were all asleep and I felt Kelly's hand on my jaw.  
"You have given me so much to fight for, 3 beautiful kids with 2 more on the way. Words can't say how much I love you, but I do want to ask you." He took my rings from my chain.  
"Will you still marry me?" He slid my rings back on as I nodded.  
"Kelly Severide, I will always chose you. I smiled as Hermann and Cindy came in taking the kids home, as I felt Kelly slide into bed his arms around me holding me tight.  
" I can't wait to be a dad again." He kissed behind my ear as I snuggled in.  
"But I think my favorite job of all is being your husband." He kissed my head as I rested now in his arms.  
The doctor was going to come in tomorrow and do more labs, and an ultrasound so we can check on the babies. I couldn't wait to see them, though I already did, but I couldn't wait till Kelly saw them.


	5. Chapter 4

Steph's POV

I was sick of being in the hospital I just wanted to go home. I sat up on the side of the bed, Kelly was taking a quick shower in the bathroom.   
They had been here at 630am to take blood and draw labs, and now it was 830 am I was ready to go.  
Just as I was going to get up, Kelly walked out of the bathroom at the same time Will Halstead walked in.  
"Whoa there girl, we need to check on the babies." Will sat down a nurse bringing in the ultrasound.  
I laid back and felt Kelly take my hand.  
"Will is there something wrong?" Kelly asked as he kissed my hand.  
Will sighed he knew steph recently had done hormone shots before the last miscarriage.  
"Well your progesterone is really high and as you know we need it high to maintain a pregnancy, we also know you had taken hormones prior to conceiving this time so we just want to check things out." He put the cool gel on my stomach as a picture came on the screen.  
Kelly smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"There is our baby girls." He smiled as he kissed my cheek.  
"Will what is going on?" I shifted a bit as I was a tad uncomfortable.  
"Nothing the babies look great." Will smiled handing over the pictures each small dot circled.  
I was 8 weeks pregnant with twins.

Kelly's POV

Twins were having twins again,  
I smiled at steph and kissed her hand and she glared at me, oh boy I was in trouble.  
She pulled me in close to her and smiled.  
"Kelly my darling, I am thrilled we are having twins again, but we are done after this you hear me Severide!" I smiled I knew she ment business when she called me Severide I was usually in trouble.  
"Honey we are done after this I completely agree, heck I will make you a deal and get snipped if you wish." I know most men wouldn't do that and make the women sacrifice but for her, I would do anything for my wife, she was the only one I wanted babies with anyway.  
"Aw honey that's so sweet you would do that for me, you know if the guys heard that,you wouldn't live it down." She giggled and I smirked.  
"Then lets keep it our secret." I kissed her softly as we heard a knock on the door and gabby and Casey entered.  
They were all smiles I knew they must have found out.  
"Hey how are you feeling." Gabby came over and hugged steph.  
"Good good the babies and I are great." Steph smiled sweetly as I watched them look at us.  
"Babies?" Casey smirked.  
"Yup the severide swimmers did it again with twins." I smirked all proud as steph shook her head.  
"Damn severide I hope you guys are done after this, I mean no offense." Casey chuckled.  
"Trust me none taken and yes we are." I smiled.  
"Well we just found out today we are going to be parents too." Gabby smiled a hand on her stomach.  
"I am 6 weeks." Gabby smiled as Casey kissed her head.  
"Congrats bro." Casey and I shared a bro hug as the girls hugged.  
"That's great I'm 8 weeks pregnant so the babies will be close in age." Steph smirked. I watched as her and gabby talked thinking wow a whole new generation of firefighters, Casey's and severide's

Kelly's POV

I was happy for Casey and gabby they were going to be great parents.  
We talked for a while longer and then I got to take my loving wife home.  
We got the kids to bed, they were happy their mother was home, and honestly so was I.  
We laid wrapped in each others arms, they were going to watch her even closer with this pregnancy since it is multiples after so many miscarriages.  
I just prayed we made it to the safe point of 16 weeks that when our chances of miscarriage would drop.  
8 weeks more I was going to be even more protective and careful with her then ever.


	6. Chapter 5

Steph's POV

So gabby just got back to the house from her appointment, I was working on ambo but taking it easy as every scene either Brett or the guys did all my lifting that was Kelly's doing.

Casey seems he was so happy so I walked over to gabby.

"Hey hey is everything OK?" She watched her friend worried as she turned looking at her.

"Casey and I we we are having a baby!!" Gabby smirked. "It's just so real now after hearing the heart beat."

I smiled and knew how she felt. we hugged each other tight, we were going to go through this together I promised her that much.

Casey was talking with Kelly as he gave him a bro hug and laughed him knowing the thrill Casey was feeling.

"Congrats man I guess I'm not the only one with strong swimmers hey!!" Severide teased him.

"Well gabby and I did want family so this is a great start." Casey smiles.

"So help me with the nursery and crib." Casey asked

"Of course if you will do the same but I have two of everything." Kelly asked.

"You bet man!" Casey smirked.

"Oh lord what are we in for?" I smirked at gabby as we both started laughing then both ran for the bathroom feeling sick.

"Well I'll make them some tea." Casey headed to the kitchen.

"And I will find the crackers." Kelly headed in the other direction.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe you are turning into Hermann. You went from the player to well Hermann." Otis sighed.

"Cruz and I would pick up the crumbs of women in your wake and now your Hermann!!" Otis looked at him. "You use to be my hero man."

Hermann walked over and smacked him upside the head.

"First off kids are a blessing and they were blessed with many so what. Second there is nothing wrong with him being like me and having a family. He is my hero cause he finally grew up and only shares his bed with one woman, that made him realize she was all he needed." Hermann shook his head grabbing coffee.

"He is right I wouldn't trade anything I have for the old days. I was more alive the day she came into my life then I had ever been." Kelly smiles.  
"So I'm sorry if I'm not your hero but I am hers and my kids and that's all that matters."

Gabby and I walked into the kitchen both guys rushing over dotting all over us.

"Hey I could get use to this." Gabby giggled Casey rubbing her shoulders.

"They turn into big puff balls when your carrying their child cause if they were jerks we would get mad. Kelly also learned from too many nights on the couch. Cindy taught me that one." I smirked.

"Good to know." Gabby sipped her tea.

"Yup we are in trouble." Casey looks at sev.

"You more then me man I learned the first two pregnancies, to not piss her off." Kelly laughed as the tones went off.

Off to work we go.


	7. Chapter 6

time jump here a bit to both girls both now further in their pregnancies....Steph is about 5 months and Gabby is 4 1/2 months along.

 

At the Casey house in the girl's perspective.

I chuckled hearing the boys upstairs in Gabby and casey's house, we were in the kitchen making some lunch for the boys and the kids.

"I think I just heard Kelly swear for about the 5th time today." I chuckled as Gabby looks over.

"I think Matt in right up there with him, but its less then when they put the twins cribs together at your place." gabby laughed as the Twins and little Casey came running in from playing.

"Hey babies." I smiled watching them sitting so nicely as gabby and I fed them lunch our big kids meaning our husbands soon joining after, Kelly smiled has his arms wrapped around me his hands on my bump as the twins moved under his hand. "Yes my dear they are active today." we were pulled from our moment as gabby gasped Matt running to her.

"What what is everything ok?!?!" Matt was panicked as she chuckles taking his hand placing his hand on her bump as their little one kicked.

"Oh my god he is kicking!!!" Matt looked at Kelly smirking like a little kid him kissing Gabby.

"You are still set that it's a boy aren't you, I think it is a girl." Gabby smirked

"You call yours mother intuition I call mine Father's" Matt smirks.

"Matt there is no such thing." Gabby laughs

I smiled watching the kids as I was leaning back on Kelly's chest I noticed Casey looking sleepy.

"I think I better put someone down for his nap, are you boys done upstairs today?" I looked at the boys as Gabby yawned and I chuckled knowing the feeling.

"Yes we are, the nursery is finished and you girls need some sleep." Matt kissed Gabby as they walked us to the door, Kelly got the kids in the Car we said our goodbyes and headed home.

We got the kids in the house and Alex and Andy went to their rooms to work on home work they needed to finish before Monday, I put Casey down for his nap and I laid down on the couch my head on Kelly's lap.

"Tomorrow the kids are back to school, we go to shift and the kids go to Cindy's" I sighed. "I swear Kelly our two days off seem to go by so fast that it seems we barely get time with the kids let alone with each other, how are we going to do this when the twins are born." I sighed curling into him

"Baby we are going to be ok and Balance everything out, we have done great to this point, and we will make it work with our two little girls." Kelly smiled kissing my head.

Kelly and I got the kids ready for bed after we had supper and watched a movie. Kelly and I headed to our room laying down in bed, I have been so tired lately cause of the pregnancy getting further along. I snuggled into Kelly as we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Time jump Steph is now full term with the Twins and Gabby is now 2 weeks short of full term....

Steph looked over at Gabby the two of them sitting on the couch, Gabby shifted uncomfortably, Steph kinda smiling knowing the feeling.

"the little girl shifting, I take it." I smiled looking at Gabby as she nodded.

"Yes she is finally head down, doc's are saying that she may come early." Gabby smiled

It was almost as if right after she spoke, the wheels turned Gabby winced and looked at her yoga pants. 

"Oh my god steph I think my water just broke!!!" Gabby looked at me and I nodded getting her into the car and heading toward med. I called the station as I was enroute but the boys were out on a call and Connie said she would call chief's cell to let Matt know.

I was sitting with gabby as the pain got worse, she decided on the epidural and I held her against me while she was getting it. 

"Soon you and matt are going to see your beautiful baby girl." I smiled Cindy had come over right away and took my other kids with her so I could be with Gabby.

"Steph? where is Matt he should be here/" She sighed as she was now 8 cm dilated and fully thinned out.

"He will be here, I can bet on that, they were on a call but I am sure she will get here." I sat next to her as i winced. seriously was I having contractions now this can't be happening.

"Steph are you ok?" She looked at me concerned, as I nodded "I think I am having contractions." I looked at Gabby.

"No way!!" Gabby chuckled "Nothing like our babies deciding to meet each other the same day, and our husband's aren't here." 

I stood as Gabby began to push and I felt a rush of water, No way my water just broke this is insane!! I thought to myself, as Matt came running into the room breathless.

"I am here, I am here!!" Matt took Gabby's hand as the nurse took me in the Wheelchair.

"Well I guess our girls will meet each other soon." I smiled having finally told Gabby my water broke.

"Hey Matt? where is Kelly?" The look Matt gave me sent chills down my spine.

I felt numb all of a sudden, he was here but he wasn't going to be coming up to my room anytime soon. He was a patient himself and now I was in labor with our babies.

I was settled in a room, when Boden came in with Donna and Hermann. Here it came i lay here 6 cm dilated going to have out twins and they are about to tell me terrible news.

"Steph he is in surgery! He was coming out of the fire when a beam fell and hit him in the head, he has a cracked skull and a fracture in his spine." Chief spoke looking in my eyes as tears fell I felt a contraction gripping the side rail. Donna took my hand in her's trying to help me through the contraction. 

"He is going to be OK, but he is going to miss these babies being born." I sobbed wishing he would just walk through the doors right now. 

"I will stay with you." Donna smiled as I nodded tears falling.

"Guys please just keep my updated on Kelly please!" I begged wishing I could be with him, but knowing I was about to have our girls as Matt smirked walking in.

"So Gabby said since I am Kelly's best friend you are to borrow me while you are having the twins." Matt smiled taking my hand.

"How is Gabby and the baby." I smiled taking his hand.

"They are amazing and her name is Andrea Leslie Casey." Matt smiled holding my hand. "Let's get my nieces born I know Kelly would want me here at your side since he can't be." Matt smiled as tears fell down my cheeks.

It seemed like only minutes and I had the girls I was holding them in my arms and I couldn't help but just sob, he missed it, he wasn't here he was fighting for his life and I couldn't even be with him. Here I was holding our baby girls and he wasn't here to hold them. The nurse came in an took the girls to the nursery, and as much as they didn't want to this soon they helped me into a wheelchair and took me to see Kelly.

I sat holding his hand tight as the tears fell down my face, "Honey you need to wake up, the kids and I need you and the girls we just had god Kelly Katherine looks just like you and Isabelle she looks just like me." I cried holding his hand, I winced my hand on my stomach I looked down and I noticed my gown was soaked in blood.

I hit the call button, just as I hit the call button I felt faint I was beginning to fade when his blue eyes opened and he reached for me noticing how pale I was.

Kelly POV:

I woke up I heard her voice I couldn't wait to ask her how the girls were, my head was pounding I didn't even know my newest twins had been born. I had seen Shay just like Steph did, but I was so glad I was back and I was here, hearing my wife's voice. I smiled seeing her but she was pale so pale I reached for her as she passed out. The nurses came running in and Dr. Halestead joined them and looked at me.

"Kelly your awake." He looked me over but I was worried about Steph I watched OB rush her away hearing something about her having postpartum hemorrhage and that she was going to surgery. my wife was ending up with a hysterectomy and I couldn't even be with her. I state up slowly Will having allowed me to as I heard their voices my kids came in Casey curled into my lap and Alex and Andy hugged me. We heard soft cooing and there was Matt walking in holding my twins, my baby girls and Hermann was pushing Gabby in holding their daughter.

"So our girls decided to share the same birthday huh?" I smiled as Matt sat with Alex holding little Katie and I took Belle into my arms. I started to bawl I couldn't help it, I was happy, scared and worried all at once I couldn't lose my girl we had the most beautiful family I would have never dreamt of having this ever. This family was my life and I would give anything for them I sat with my family waiting on word about Steph.

it seemed like hours and they brought her sleeping form into my room they were going to let us share a room, they got special clearance so the twins could leave the nursery to come to us I reached over and took her hand as she shifted her eyes were the most beautiful and welcomed sight I had ever seen. We were together and we were going to be this way.....Always.


	9. epilogue

4 years later.....

Steph smiles watching the kids they were celebrating the twins birthday along side the casey's, they had done birthday's together since the kids were born and they were so close. Andy and Alex were now 14 and both had crushes in school, Casey was 9 and enjoying 4th grade more then they expected. Then the Belle and Katie were 4 along side Andrea Casey the 3 were the best of friends. Kelly had been made head instructor at the academy and also served as chief of house 34, he hated leaving 51 but Casey was chief at 51 so the boys both got what they worked so hard for. Gabby and I are working still Gabby now lieutenant on truck 81 and I am still PIC on 61 as well as EMS lieutenant in the Ivory tower. I smiled as Kelly softly kissed me and we watch our family, we are now married 14 years we have had our ups and downs, almost lost each other several times but yet here we were with a beautiful family and loving each other like we did the first day we met. We had made it through our darker times cause love prevailed and never let us give up.

The End


End file.
